User talk:Nature Loves Me/Archive 3
Butterflyway Discuss. Also, look at my User page and scroll down to Ideas and tell me what you think <3. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 11:41, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Diffrent conjures plx kk? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:44, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Run attackers > intervention. Isnt that much ench removal in HA for conjure strip to be major problem in triggering wounding, anyway even if it is you have 5 copies. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 11:51, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Added different conjures. Thinking about Attackers Insight, but wouldn't Intervention help in case of spikes?...but then again when yoy get spiked they strip all your enchants anyway...well most do... [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 12:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Exactly. And no need for dual infuse; HB is only ran to pimp up heal party so bring a woh instead of one. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) I've never really seen WoH in HA, nor can find one on Wiki, I'm going to just make one. A WoH infuser right? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 12:38, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Depends on your mood. You just need one infuse. Trip backlines always run 1 HB, 1 RC, 1 glimmer/WoH. Sometimes an SoD if you're feeling manly but thats pretty pointless in modern meta. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:40, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Cure hex on HB etc —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:46, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::: In the Optional Slot or in place of veil? Optional seems best imo. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 12:50, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::In place of veil. No need for 3 veils, most teams only run 1. And only run one infuse, take Heal other on the HB. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 12:52, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Done. And I'm missing a Hard Res. Thinking of how to add. I'm thinking removing 1 of the 2x Wounding Strike X's for a Weapons Rit. One with OoS. Or would expel be better? Atm I'm thinking of the circumstances. Havn't been against a hex-plenty group in a long time. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:02, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::PvX has an amazing obsession with expel rits. The only reason you would want to ever run expel on a rit is when you have no other hex removal, anywhere, in the entire build. OoS owns. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:03, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Ok, I want to make sure of a few things with the OoS Rit though... * The Conjures still trigger since your WEAPON needs to be its type when you're under Judges Insight. * Could the OoS handle 4 SoH's fine? Or would he need to limit himself to 1 or 2.(Never really ran the build myself) * JI has a 10 second Recharge, 2 second casting time. Meaning it will only be on like 2 people at most at the same time. Still take it? Seems good to me for pressuring 60 AL targets. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:15, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :Judges makes conjures not trigger, go master of domages sometime. The descrip is wrong. It can handle 4 SoH ok, but it means slightly less splinter bitching. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:17, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :: What to add then instead of JI? And in hte PvX OoS, do I keep the smite hex? Or put smite condition? or something else? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:22, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::15 channeling why? And maybe bloodsong + essence strike. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 13:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::: 16 Energy gain at 14, 17 at 15. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Replaced FI with Attacker's Insight. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:41, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Maybe make the weapon dude a Monk primary and give him blesse signet, would add some wtf factor, 4 dervs, 4 monks. :3 Also wtf?? Rawr doing something constructive?? O.o Omagawd what is happening to this place?? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:49, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::: Lol true,but then you could only get 12 channeling. Opinions on that? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 13:59, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::But stronger SoH and the lulz factor :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 14:02, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::: Well, -9 dmg to splinter, -2 seconds to WW, -21 to AR, -2 energy to ES. and a +2 Dmg with SoH as a Monk. Doesn't seem worth it. But blessed sig would make for much more energy. Still don't it is worth it though. I'll keep it as a thought though, maybe add as a Variant if others think it should be a variant. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:10, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::12 channeling means 4 hits instead of 5 on splinter. That is very bad. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 14:16, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::: Should the Wound Strike X bring Grasping Earth or no? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:20, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Drop one Derv for Ele with Song/Make Haste/Snares ye ye? [[User:Display|''' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 14:30, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::: Been thinking of that for a while. Seeing as the speed boost the dervs have can be stopped by enchant removal, but also Enchant removal not that Heavy in HA, but they tend to target the Relic runners =\. [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:38, 5 June 2008 (EDT) <---??? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 14:58, 5 June 2008 (EDT) : I'm not sure about Make Haste on the Snarer though, 'cause in HoH he shouldbe snaring the enemy team. Thoughts? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 15:17, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Yup I fail, switch one derv for ele with snares or /P, and make the Rt go /e or /p? win win. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 17:18, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::: If the Rt goes /P that means no SoH :( [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 17:32, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Well yeah, but the Dervishes already deal hella much damage. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:05, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Death Pact - Remove it or spec Resto. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:18, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Rt/P with make haste, 11+1 Resto, 12+1+1 Chan, WoW,Splinter, Warmongers, ancestors, etc etc, Death pact or Flesh? And also Snare ele with flesh? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 19:36, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Kk fine. Nah Death Pact is enough. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 19:42, 5 June 2008 (EDT) [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 19:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :And ele snarer with Flesh? And the Rit only uses DPS on the monks? [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 21:55, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::Errr. You shouln't need a Flesh and yeah, only Pact monks, common sense errr. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 03:05, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Do you mind if I go crazy on your page? Fixin' bars and stuff. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 03:07, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::: Go ahead ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 06:00, 6 June 2008 (EDT) FURST! --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:43, 5 June 2008 (EDT) : :( '~ ĐONT TALK' 11:44, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :: :( why? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:46, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::You were faster :( '~ ĐONT TALK' 11:47, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ayeye --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 13:43, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Furst on what? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:24, 5 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Bratefurst? :o [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 18:28, 5 June 2008 (EDT) Butterflyway remove one monk in favor for a brave midline/frontline. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 06:52, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Check now :o modded abit errr. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 07:04, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :: Nice! Thanks ^^. Amd what exactly is a "brave" midline/frontline. I've heard people saying that i nHA I thought it was jus tone of those things people say like "Looking for 'pro' this and that" [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 12:34, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Also, Doesn't the Rit need Warmongers? I was trying the build out and warmongers helped take care of the Ele and his wards in Zaishen and some healers in battle. ^^ [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 22:53, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Nope, Warmonger is trash now. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 23:44, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::: Why? O_o [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 09:07, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::: Also, is 2 Patient Spirits a good idea? :X [[User:Nature Loves Me|'Nature']] 12:42, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC grr..)It lasts for amazing 14 seconds only, without an (constant) IAS it won't do that much, but yeah, you can drop Protective Was Kaolai for it since you got 3 monk backline, but there are more downsides errr.. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 12:46, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes, Patient Spirit is haxx. [[User:Display|' ≈Display']] 19px lolcat 12:46, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Brave means that you run two monks and ten 6 classes with full out offense; and to win with that you need to be very brave. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box''']] 19px 12:50, 7 June 2008 (EDT)